Pockster
by Simmering-Tofu
Summary: A collection of oneshots centering around Shiki and Rima. Think of this as the sugar-rush of the day.
1. Chapter 1

xoxoxox

_I'm not gay..._

xoxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shiki stood in front of the female dressing room's fury.

There was a brief silence and the sound of a broken Pocky stick when Shiki suddenly blurted out, "I'm gay."

"Yeah," Rima chirped in, "He's as gay as one can be."

Fury lessened it's grip on Shiki but some remained unconvinced.

"He accompanies me to a dessert house with being dragged there."

Collective signs of enlightenment were heard throughout the room.

"Help me, gay friend, I'm having trouble with my bodice."

Shiki gulped, to prove he wasn't lying, he had to show disinterest in Rima's soft- oh who was he kidding? The cat was out of the bag, the jig was up.

He looked around, surprised that no one in the room seemed to have noticed something was amiss.

Not even Rima herself.

Shiki gingerly fingered the lace and completed his task.

The unconvinced became convinced and gradually the crowd ignored Shiki.

Crisis averted.

Shiki awkwardly walked out of the female changing room, he was about to turn a corner when he heard Rima yell, "Don't peek at the men!"

Shiki rolled his eyes.

As if he was interested in men at all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxox

_because I'm in love with you..._

xoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

xoxoxox

_Will you_

xoxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're on a date with me, not with that gender forsaken teddy bear." Shiki scowled at the fluffy pedo looking bear who was currently sitting on Rima's lap.

Rima returned the facial expression and hugged the Teddy close to her chest protectively. "I like him a lot," she declared.

"Oh, so it's a _him_ now?"

_Congratulations Senri Shiki, you are officially jealous of an inanimate object._

"I have him in my bed every night."

_With plausible reasons._

"I don't care, talk to me instead. Stop staring at your bear."

_Stare at me instead._

"Give that bear to me."

"No," Rima said childishly, "you can't have him."

The two stubborn parties tugged at the limbs of the bear.

RIIIPPPP!

Rima and Shiki watched the amputated Teddy drop into their puddle of chocolate ice cream they had been sharing.

Rima shot daggers at Shiki, grabbing her mortally wounded Teddy, she exited the dessert house.

Shiki stormed out a few seconds later.

* * *

_**Cross Academy- Bed time. **_

Rima stormed into Shiki's room, a temper tantrum at its wake.

"Be my Teddy bear," she stated, simply jumping in his bed without permission. She squeezed Shiki with her thin arms as tightly as possible.

Shiki smiled contently, "That's better."

_As long as __**I'm**__ her teddy bear, she can hold him as long as she pleases._

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxox

_be my teddy bear?_

xoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

xoxoxox

_Please stand  
_

xoxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rima disinterestedly flicked through the book she was reading, it was a book on vampires; written by the human race of course.

Rima thought it'd be an eye-opener to the human perception of her race.

"Shiki," Rima giggled, "imagine if we glittered in the sun!"

Shiki's lips were graced with an amused smile. He privately wondered whether Rima would still be insistent on sharing an umbrella if she sparkled instead of burnt in the harsh daylight.

"You know there's more than reason as to why I'm always under your umbrella."

Rima sidled and hugged Shiki's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You read my mind?" Shiki murmured into her hair.

Shiki felt Rima shake in laughter, "Yes. Apparently vampires can do that too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxox

_under my __umbrella..._

xoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

xoxoxox

_Be my first…_

xoxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rima, a young blossom of thirteen was sitting on a park bench with her long childhood friend, Shiki.

"Shiki."

Said boy turned to face the young girl, she was close… closer than she had ever been before.

His gray eyes flitted all over Rima's face, wonder why she was at such close proximity. Didn't she know what he could do-…

Ah, the joys of puberty.

Mutely, Rima planted a kiss on Shiki's lips. Lingered for an ephemeral moment; before Shiki could blink, it was over. Rima looked the other way.

"That was my first kiss," Rima said rather detachedly. "I reckon I won't last with my first boyfriend so I didn't want to regret my first kiss." She stared at Shiki's right shoulder, unable to meet his eyes.

"That was my first kiss too." Shiki replied bluntly.

"Sorry."

_There is no need to be sorry._

:x:

Shiki, fourteen, was sitting on a park bench with his childhood friend, Rima. A sudden intangible impulse, Shiki grabbed Rima's hand tightly.

Rima quizzically looked over at Shiki but didn't draw her hand back.

"I don't want my memory of my first lover to be bad." Shiki stated. "Be my girlfriend."

There, Rima and Shiki had their second, third kiss- and many more after that.

But they never had a second lover.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxox

_and my last…_

xoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

xoxoxox

_We'll be together…_

Xoxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rima wrung her hands, a feeling of distraught in her face. "This won't work… our parents would never let us together. What can do to solve all our problems?"

Shiki's eyes were a gray mist of sadness. "You can't leave me," He said monotonously.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Your facial expression was perfect but your voice… put some feeling into it! You need to do better!"

Shiki bowed his head lowly. "I'm sorry." This had to be the 20th time. Shiki was a good model, but he wasn't doing very well as an actor. Perhaps it was his personality but he could never give enough emotion in his lines.

The director sighed, "Sometimes it's better to change some words, take some ad-libs. Perhaps change the lines to something you'd actually say. The key point is to convince the audience… in order to that you'll have to say something that convinces you. Let's take this again."

Shiki and Rima got back into their places.

"Action!"

Rima wrung her hands a feeling of distraught in her face. This won't work… our parents would never let us together. What can do to solve all our problems?"

Shiki's eyes were a gray mist of sadness. "There is only one way to solve our problems…"

Shiki glanced over at the director that made encouraging movements.

A pregnant pause…

"Marry me."

"Cut!" The director yelled out. "Shiki, you can't change the lines that drastically..! Save that sort of line after we've finished shooting 20 episodes!"

Rima whispered in Shiki's ear. "That was rather idealistic. What part makes you think that marriage would solve everything?"

"Marriage is merely just a way to legally bind you to me," Shiki said.

"And so?"

"With you eternally by my side, my problems, at least; would all be solved." Shiki said simply.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxox

_In no matter what reality._

xoxoxox

* * *

**This particular chapter was deleted twice while I was writing it. Luckily, this idea nagged me enough to write it out three times. **

**Cheers,**

**Tofu  
**


	6. Chapter 6

xoxoxox

_They could have known me for a whore._

xoxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

.

They had created a pen name together and everything was well.

Planned with good intention.

Even the prologue and chapter was written- in a secret passion of the dark nights.

Each letter was inked lovingly and soon the first-... even the second chapter was done.

She sighed in content, as she waited long and hard for the most dearest response.

Nothing.

Days turned into weeks. Sunlight was replaced with rain and warmth with cold.

He was gone.

Gone too far into the glittering world, too preoccupied bowing to the neon gods to ever remember their simple promise.

By fate, she chanced upon him in a station.

He stood in proud glory as she shied into a dark corner.

That night, she picked up her pen, dusty from years of hope and despair and began to write.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxox

_Call my name and I will come in the expense of a twitch of your delicate fingers…_

_ xoxoxox _

* * *

**Not as fluffy, but hopefully more angsty.**


	7. Chapter 7

xoxoxox

___I should have kissed her if the rain…_

xoxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shiki hailed his hansom cab just as the swollen clouds released its burdens.

The young bachelor frowned when the hansom cab drew to a halt after a mere minute.

An unfamiliar place—definitely not his destination.

Shiki opened up the flap on top of the carriage, about to demand for an explanation. However, a gust of wind bought forth a young maiden. She lifted her veil and took her large brimmed hat off her head and placed it onto her lap.

Shiki's eyes widened at the sight of her.

A moment later, the carriage began to move once more. There they sat, snug and warm.

Minutes passed, by…. Shiki stole another glance at his companion. She appeared to be well-endowed… he really meant well-dressed. _Of course!_ She was wearing a terra-cotta dress…

The carriage drew to a halt. The girl's pale pink lips (all the rage right now!) formed a cupid's bow as she rubbed the steamy glass pane, pondering, when the rain would stop….

She caught sight of him, staring at her. Quizzically, she smiled at him. Shiki kept on staring, unashamed. His eyes roamed the circumference of her face, and then began to admire the well-formed features of her lips and nose. He stopped at her eyes and caught her staring right back.

Intriguing.

Then the downpour ceased, the glass pane that had segregated them from the outside world opened, stealing all the warmth.

The maiden flew up, and sprang to her door. Gracefully… .alighting—then the door shut once more.

He didn't get to see where they had stopped.

The carriage sped on, to his manor.

Shiki touched his lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxox

_Had lasted a minute more._

_xoxoxox  
_

* * *

**Scene from Thomas Hardy's "Thunderstorm in Town" of course.**


	8. Chapter 8

xoxoxox

_Sleepless nights,_

_xoxoxox _

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Shiki's hands automatically flicked through the thin pages of her shoujo manga.

"We're done." Said the photographer.

Shiki's hands stopped flicking.

Absent-mindedly, he peered down at the scene unfolding…..

_With the extraordinary feat of sleeping on a park bench without looking like a hobo, the male lead slept vulnerably in the midst of sparkles._

_The timid girl crept up behind him, peering over his delicate, chiseled face._

_Quick as lightning, she leaned in for a kiss, running away before he could wake up._

_Or so she thought!_

"_Idiot. That was thanks for everything." The male lead smiled as he sat up._

Shiki graced his features with a tint of a smile.

A few days later, Shiki was sleeping everywhere… coincidentally where Rima would appear.

A few night class members were worried for the said male, wondering if the stress of being a model was getting to him. Insomnia could affect vampires too.

When they expressed their concerns to Rima, she merely shrugged. The more observant one would notice the bemused smile on her face.

Exactly a week from Shiki's sudden strange sleeping patterns; Rima walked out of the modelling agency.

In the setting sun, Shiki's hair glowed crimson, casting an eerie shadow over his face. Rima snuck up behind him and watched him 'sleep.'

Though his face remained impassive, Rima's sensitive bat-like ears could hear the wild beating of Shiki's heart.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Rima leant towards Shiki and gave him a soft kiss.

Sleeping Beauty turned beet-red.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxox

_filled with you..._

_xoxoxox  
_


	9. Chapter 9

xoxoxox

_What would you do..._

xoxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

.

Somehow Hanabusa and Akatsuki had convinced Rima she was going to die tomorrow. Perhaps it had something to do with Akatsuki jumping out as a werewolf and biting her hand. (It's common knowledge werewolf bites were deadly to vampires!)

Regardless of the reason, however, Rima screamed and ran away before Akatsuki could say "Gotcha!"

Hindered by his furry suit and dismissing the girl's obvious horror, Atatsuki returned back to his dorm to inform Hanabusa the success of their prank.

That's for not sharing Pocky with us.

They sniggered.

Meanwhile, Rima was running as fast as she could to find Shiki. Any moment now, the werewolf bite would turn purple and she would collapse in horrific fits then die. Or so she heard.

She had only minutes, no, seconds to live. The thing she wanted to do before she died….

A boy was lying spread-eagle on the meadows, staring at the clouds. Rima caught sight of him and yelled.

Shiki sat up lethargically and was instantly pushed down by Rima's tackle. She planted a wet peck on Shiki's lips before flopping over in content.

She could die without regrets now…. it really was a nice place to die… beneath the robin-egg blue sky with Shiki beside her. She closed her eyes, waiting for her demise.

Shiki said nothing and lay down beside her, once again observing the sky. Hopefully, she would tell him the reason behind her actions. But for now… he closed his eyes.

Both of them fell asleep under the summer sky.

Imagine her mortification when she woke up to find that she was still alive!

.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxox

_if you only had till today to live?_

xoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

xoxoxox

'_Cause the heartache of all this…_

xoxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Please…"

In striped pajamas, the boy tried to push the girl away.

It was hard to look, just a few days ago he had been in the epitome of health. But now? His fans would cry to see him in such a state. He was eerily red for an illness. It was as if life was mocking him.

Rima nodded, she really ought to give him a bit of space but before that… she leant forward, preparing to give a farewell kiss.

Shiki gently pushed her face away with the tip of his fingertips.

Though it was a butterfly's flutter against her cheek but it stung like hell.

In an awkward motion, his frail hands fell onto the glass pitcher of water.

Shiki shakily poured himself a glass of water. He was trying to occupy himself with something to keep him away from the total feeling of despair. Shiki ended up spilling half the contents onto the bedside table.

What a mess.

Before Rima could offer a gesture of assistance, Shiki rasped, "just…"

Dejected, she turned away and took a deep breath.

"I'll give you some space."

She closed the door softly behind him.

Shiki leaned back against the wall and pulled out a notepad from the cabinet.

.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.

_This is written in event that I am unable to say these parting words…_

_I've lived a fulfilling life and feel as though I can die without any regrets. But I'd like to have done a lot more things…_

_I wanted to graduate Cross Academy with you…and when we turned 20, I'd __have happily had you as my joyful bride. I really did want to see you donning a white dress. You would definitely be beautiful…_

_Please, as my last request, have a future with someone else and be happy._

_But I really wished that our first love was a fulfillment of those dreams._

_Shiki_

.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.

Shiki folded the page carefully and tucked it safely into an envelope addressed to Rima.

Right at that moment, Rima walked in, looking resigned. She took a look at Shiki and raised her eyebrow.

"What is this?"

Shiki flustered, burned beneath his already red cheeks.

"A will?" Rima, walked towards Shiki's bed.

Perhaps resistance was futile, he was so sick… there was no way he could wrestle the envelope away from her.

"Don't…" Shiki wheezed.

Rima was silent as she read his letter.

She asked quietly after digesting the contents.

"A will?" The question was more of a statement.

Shiki nodded, embarrassed.

"J-just in case…"

Seconds ticked by as Shiki and Rima stood silent.

.

_tick_

.

_tock_

.

_tick_

.

_tock_

.

Shiki wondered what to say to Rima.

.

_tick_

.

_tock_

.

Rima exploded-...

.

_tick_

.

_tock_

.

_tick_

.

_tock_

.

"Oh you're ever the drama-queen Shiki! You think you're going to die from a measly sunburn from our photo shoot?" Rima snorted, "I'm as sun burnt as you are!"

"I'm more sun burnt," Shiki protested. "If it weren't for the fact that I was covering you half the time, you'd be the one in hospital!"

"If I were in the hospital, I wouldn't be the one acting like I was about to die!" Rima countered. "You're acting as if you're human!"

Shiki wrinkled his nose disgustedly. "You didn't have to take it that far."

He stretched his arms and waited expectedly.

As if an electric field was triggered around Shiki and Rima was a charge, she quickly gravitated to Shiki's awaiting arms.

"Three cheers for being a vampire." Rima giggled in his hair.

Shiki grabbed a tube of aloe vera gel and rubbed it onto Rima's Rudolph nose as a sign of disagreement.

Rima wondered if she should tell Shiki... no, perhaps... some other day.

_That's my dream too._

They had plenty of time, they were vampires after all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxox

_is leaving you…_

xoxoxox

**Edit 25/1/13: I will no longer be updating this fanfic since I've lost all interest in the VK world. The manga got way too confusing and killed all my feels for Shiki and Rima. D: See you guys in another fandom?**


End file.
